Twilight and Blueblood: at the Royal Wedding
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshot and completed! Twilight at the aftermath of the wedding learns she wasn't the only one suspicous of Cadence's behaviour! Twilight/Blueblood, picture belongs to Deviantart user TheSketchyEnigma!


**Twilight and Blueblood: at the Royal Wedding**

**Picture belongs to Deviantart user TheSketchyEnigma!**

In the reception party at the royal wedding Twilight was talking to her friends. "Twi we want to know how sorry we are about not believing you about the fake Cadence" said Applejack looking down.

"Yeah we should have taken you more seriously" said Rainbow Dash who looked just as disappointed in herself as Applejack did.

"Don't mention it, I was acting childish and mean" said Twilight quickly accepting her friends' apology "besides it wouldn't have been the first time I had freaked out over something, you'se had every right not to believe me!"

Then Princess Celestia came up to them. "Twilight I must give my own apologises as well" the Princess said shaking her head "thanks to me waving your concerns off Canterlot almost got taken over by the Changelings!"

"It's alright Princess Celestia" Twilight said shaking her head "the Changeling Queen fooled everypony and I was acting like a clingy sister!"

"Still I wish I believed you two" Princess Celestia said shaking her head, and then Twilight and her friends looked at the princess confused.

"What do you mean 'you two'?" Rarity asked, trying to figure out the Princess' words in her head.

"Twilight let me tell you something" Princess Celestia said "you were not the only pony who was suspicious about the behaviour of the fake Cadence!"

"Really?" the ponies asked, somepony else didn't think Cadence was acting like herself?

"Yes he didn't like it very much, when I kept waving off his concerns" Princess Celestia sighed sadly "hey practically shouted at me, telling me not to come crying to him, when it was proven he was right!"

The Mane Six looked pretty shocked at this, someone yelling at the princess? That was an alien thought to most ponies!

"before the 'wedding' when your brother and the Changeling Queen got married, he found out you were missing and missed it to look for you" Princess Celestia said, thinking she should have gone to make sure she was alright after they lashed out at her, when she declared the fake Cadence was evil.

"Who was it?" asked Twilight, wanting to talk to the pony that not only shared her suspicious but was willing to miss a high profile wedding to go look for her.

"It was my nephew" explained Princess Celestia "I believe you spent the gala with him Rarity!"

Once realisation hit upon her Rarity gasped out loud "you don't mean that snob Blueblood, do you? No offence of course Princess Celestia!"

"I will lead you to believe what you want" the Princess said before leaving to talk to her sister Luna who was annoyed at having arrived too late to help out with the Changelings.

As her friends went away to continue enjoying the party Twilight went to see if she could find Blueblood.

She knew him from her time as Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns where he was usually surrounded by mares swooning over him. He was really nice to her when they talked and she found it hard to believe Rarity when she said he was a snob to her at the Gala.

Looking around she saw the newly married Cadence and her BBBFF Shining Armour talking to the pony she wanted to see Blueblood.

"Congratulations are in order I guess cousin Cadence" Blueblood was telling them.

"Thank you Blueblood and don't worry just because you are Twilight are now related by marriage doesn't mean that you still can't pursue Twilight!" Cadence said smiling.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" said Blueblood, his face growing red when he said it.

"Come on cousin I know you have been crushing on her since school" said Cadence making Twilight gasp.

The trio turned to see Twilight coming over to them. Cadence and Shining Armour left (though Shining Armour did give a look to Blueblood before he left) to give them some time to talk.

"So..." said Twilight nervously wondering what to say "I heard you were suspicious about the Fake Cadence's behaviour as well!"

Blueblood nodded and said "I know my cousin well enough and that she never loses her polite demeanour even in the most stressful times."

"And you avoided the wedding just to look for me?" asked Twilight wondering if he thought she was worth it.

Blueblood nodded and said "I thought somepony should look for her since they were still obsessing the wedding, I was still looking in the palace when the Changelings attacked so sorry I wasn't able to help you!"

"Its okay" said Twilight "and what's this about you having a crush on me?"

Blueblood sighed and whispered "it's true?"

"What did you say?" asked Twilight not hearing what he said.

"I SAID IT'S TRUE!" Blueblood said louder this time "not only were you beautiful and smart but you were the only mare my age who didn't totally swoon over me! I have to act like a jerk to keep off the superficial mares who expect me to be their prince charming!"

Twilight realised he must have acted like a jerk to Rarity seeing her as just another mare looking to make him her storybook prince, she would have to have that explained to her.

"You however kept to your books and were nice to me without expecting something" said Blueblood "I wanted to try and get a dance with you at the Gala months ago but because I was preoccupied I didn't get the chance and I wanted to try and be the storybook hero just this once and..."

Twilight smiled and kissed Blueblood on the cheek and said "thanks Blueblood, it's nice to know there is somepony is willing to miss a high profile wedding just to make sure I'm safe and I do like you too!"

Blueblood smiled brightly (the blush showing on his cheeks) and putting out his hoof he asked "can I have the honour of a dance?"

Twilight nodded as they started dancing with everypony watching them.

Twilight's parents looked on smiling. Their daughter had become social and they were afraid she would be too caught up in her books to ever even consider romance or colts and they were glad to be proven wrong.

Cadence smiled loving her favourite little filly now had a love of her own. Shining Armour right now was staring blankly at them, not even the fact he was the princess's nephew would stop him from making Blueblood dearly if he became a jerk to Twilight or broke her heart.

Princess Celestia smiled, she always knew Blueblood cared about Twilight even though he kept it mostly to himself, later she would have to tell them that they each owe her an "I told you so". It was rare that anypony would be able to say that to her.

Twilight's friends had different thoughts of this. Pinkie was already mentally planning Twilight and Blueblood's wedding, Rarity thought she needed to have a word with Twilight, Applejack was still thinking of Blueblood spitting out her apple treats, Rainbow Dash was indifferent, Spike was just thinking of the bachelor party he was still planning and Fluttershy thought they looked cute together.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both said awe at the couple while Scootaloo just made a fake "bleh" sound.

Photographers were snapping away at the dance. In the papers and the gossip magazines it would show at the Royal Wedding the sister of the groom and the princess's own personal student was dancing with the princess's nephew and cousin to the bride.

Twilight and Blueblood paid no attention to their surroundings as they just enjoyed their time together. This was the first chapter of the story of the bookworm and the prince.


End file.
